Sin darse cuenta
by Sherlock Rivas
Summary: John tiene un serio problema, cada vez que Sherlock le pide hacer algo él termina aceptando, porque Sherlock siempre lo convence a través de la lógica... además, ¿qué puede salir mal?


"Maldición... ¿qué puedo hacer? En serio necesito a alguien más para este caso, o nunca tendré las pruebas para probar mi punto frente a la policía..."

John llegó del supermercado justo en ese momento.

"Hola Sherlock, no te preocupes por mí, yo puedo poner en orden a cosas."

Y la luz se prendió en el cerebro de Sherlock.

"Tú, tú John. Tú eres exactamente la persona que yo necesito."

" ¿sí? Como puedo ayudarte Sherlock"

" se mi novio"

" perdón, ¿qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué yo?"

" vamos John, toda la gente piensa que nosotros somos pareja de todas formas"

"Si, es verdad, pero porqué debería pretender ser tu novio y darle a la gente para hablar más sobre nosotros? Y tú sabes, yo no soy gay en realidad."

Si, si, lo sé John. Pero en verdad necesito una pareja para este caso, es esencial para probar mi punto"

"Entonces solo busca una mujer, fin del problema."

"No John, necesito que sea creíble, nadie va a creer que me enamoré de una mujer extraña de un día para otro. Y tú y yo, nosotros vivimos juntos, tu eres la única persona en el mundo que puede vivir conmigo. Esto es mucho más creíble."

"Ese punto es verdad, no lo voy a negar; ¿pero no es extraño enamorarse de un hombre de todas formas? Ok, ignorarme, probablemente es mucho más normal de lo que pienso..."

"No hay problema entonces? Tú serás mi novio desde este momento."

"No lo sé Sherlock... pero sé que insistirás y al final probablemente terminaré cediendo de todos modos... así que, como tú quieras..."

"Perfecto. Recuerda, todos deben creer que nosotros somos una pareja. Todo el mundo. Porque cuando todo el mundo crea que en serio somos una pareja, podremos ir a la escena del crimen como clientes."

"¿De qué se trata esto? cuéntame."

Sherlock estaba investigando una serie de robos que habían sucedido tanto en un centro recreacional privado exclusivo para parejas adineradas como en sus casas mientras ellos se encontraban en el centro. Habían mantenido la situación lejos de la policía debido a "ciertas actividades" que se llevan a cabo en el centro (apuestas ilegales, comercio sexual, entre otras) que preferían mantener en silencio. Por eso lo habían contratado a él; para que hiciera el trabajo en discreción y encontrara a quien o quienes les estaban robando.

Una vez le hubo explicado esto último, salieron a buscar evidencias en el domicilio donde había ocurrido el último robo; los dueños acaban de llegar el día anterior, y a penas encontraron la escena la dejaron como estaba y llamaron a Sherlock. Era de esperar que las cosas no estuvieran exactamente como habían sido dejadas por él o los delincuentes, pero de cualquier forma algo podrían encontrar.

Al final lo que lograron encontrar fue una fibra de ropa, una huella digital parcial y un cabello. Lo único que en realidad ayudaría más sería esto último, aunque más tarde John encontró restos de tierra, presumiblemente del calzado de él o los ladrones que podría servir de algo. Los dueños de casa los invitaron a cenar mientras les contaban sobre lo sucedido la semana que se tomaron de vacaciones en el centro vacacional, y de cómo su alarma que suponían infalible ni siquiera avisó.

Desde ya se tuvieron que presentar como pareja, puesto que Sherlock les había engañado desde el principio para que le dieran el caso, ya que lo encontraba interesante. No fue demasiado incómodo, ya que no tuvieron que fingir expresiones de cariño o algo por estilo gracias a la conversación que tuvieron y al especificar que cuando se encontraban en un caso eran totalmente profesionales. Convinieron entonces que en dos días más a partir de esa fecha partirían al centro recreacional (obviamente pagado por sus clientes) y que pasarían una semana ahí. Se despidieron y se dirigieron a otra de las casas que había sido afectada hace poco. Ahí ya no había pruebas, solo fotos de el desastre que habían encontrado.

Sherlock había llegado a la conclusión que había alguien de dentro del centro vacacional que tenía acceso a la información de los clientes, y que la pasaba a un segundo o quizás más involucrados. Estaban muy bien organizados, eran rápidos, había en el equipo un hábil cerrajero que sabía exactamente como abrir las cajas fuertes que contenían joyas y un informático, o algo por el estilo que se encargaba de desactivar las alarmas.

Lo siguiente fue dirigirse al hospital, para usar los implementos de laboratorio (la RT-PCR para el reconocimiento de DNA del cabello que encontraron, y el espectrómetro de masas para estudiar los componentes de la tierra que encontraron, y el tipo de vestimenta al que correspondía la fibra encontrada). Ya que ahí había gente que los reconocería, subieron en el ascensor tomados de la mano, y solo se soltaron una vez que llegaron al laboratorio y tuvieron que sacarse las chaquetas. Molly estaba curiosamente en el laboratorio, así que cuando los vio llegar de la mano se mostró realmente desconcertada. Una vez listos para trabajar, de hecho cuando John y Sherlock se estaban repartiendo el trabajo Molly se atrevió a preguntar.

- "¿Están haciendo una clase de experimento? ¿porqué venían de la mano?"

"Eso es porque somos novios, y nos queremos, obviamente Molly" - respondió al instante Sherlock

- "¿Qué? ¿No son solo compañeros de piso? yo-"

"Ya oíste a Sherlock, somos novios, Molly"

Al escuchar la confirmación de John (que Molly sabía que siempre negaba cualquier relación que no fuera de amistad con Sherlock) no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado y tristeza por la noticia, a ella siempre le había gustado Sherlock y llevaba mucho tiempo intentando llamar su atención, y a su vista John no había hecho ningún mérito como para que Sherlock se fijara en él. Se fue rápidamente para ocultar su enojo y para que trabajaran en lo que sea que habían ido a trabajar.

Sherlock se puso a trabajar en la codificación del DNA y John trabajó en el espectrómetro. Una vez hecha la parte manual, tenían que prepararse para un largo rato de espera, debido a que esos estudios llevaban un tiempo. Se pusieron a hablar entonces para organizar la información que tenían hasta ahora y para planear los pasos a seguir. Sherlock escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban al laboratorio, por lo que se pasó a la silla más cercana a John.

"John, no te alarmes" - le puso una mano en la cara y lo besó. Un momento después se abrió la puerta, y por ella apareció Mike Stamford.

"Eh, hola Mike, cuánto tiempo" dijo Sherlock como si nada. John agradeció estar de espaldas a la puerta, así Mike no podía haber visto su cara de desconcierto. Respiró profundo y se giró para saludar con un gesto con la mano.

- "Wow, hola chicos. Qué bueno ver que se llevan bien."

"Si, gracias por presentarme a Sherlock, es maravilloso." Estaba acostumbrado a adular a Sherlock, y sus nervios de acero se activaron como si decir esa frase fuera necesaria para la batalla.

"Oh cariño, lo mismo digo." - Dijo Sherlock mirándolo fijamente. Se hubiera reído de la cara de Mike de no ser porque tenía que verse real todo el asunto.

- "Así que son novios?"

"Si, lo somos" - respondieron los dos al unísono.

El espectrómetro emitió el sonido característico de cuando termina de realizar análisis, por lo que John se vio de alguna manera "salvado por la campana" ya que ir a ver los resultados le evitaría responder más preguntas de Mike o tener que contar la supuesta historia de cómo llegaron a ser novios. También se estaba repitiendo mentalmente que ya no podría decir "no soy gay", o el encubrimiento para el caso fracasaría. Por otra parte, los labios de Sherlock estaban resecos. Dios, que sus labios se habían rozado con los de su compañero de piso, que locura. John habría pensado que todo era una conspiración en su contra para hacerlo quedar como gay, pero sabía que Sherlock decía la verdad cuando planteó que no sería creíble si se hubiese conseguido a cualquier otra persona que fingiera ser su pareja. Al final, Sherlock también se las arregló para no tener que hablar mucho del noviazgo deduciendo a Mike, el cual optó por recoger lo que había ido a buscar y se largó.

Sherlock fue donde estaba John revisando los resultados del análisis, se asomó por detrás del hombro de John a observar, como siempre ignorando el espacio personal.

John tuvo un escalofrío cuando Sherlock se acercó de esa forma, pero duró apenas un segundo, ya que se había acostumbrado a que Sherlock fuera completamente desconsiderado con cosas tan irrelevantes como el espacio personal. Ya no debería molestarse más, debido al supuesto noviazgo Sherlock prácticamente tenía derecho a hacer cosas que le incomodaran, y él no debía reclamar porque nunca se sabría cuando podía aparecer alguien.

"Es tierra del patio de la casa, y hay restos característicos también del centro recreacional... restos de semilla de esa planta que solo tienen ahí porque está en peligro de extinción y ese centro fue el único lo suficientemente adinerado como para comprar la última planta que se vendió al mercado"

"Esto no nos da mucho de todas formas, John... pero al menos podemos probar que hay alguien con acceso al centro dentro del grupo de ladrones. Yo diría que tiene un aspecto bastante normal, sin duda debe ser el cerebro de la operación... supongo que hay al menos uno con un físico bien trabajado, el que se encarga de mover las cosas y de ayudar a sus compañeros a saltar bayas y ese tipo de cosas... probablemente sea el cerrajero también, aunque no necesariamente. Otro debe ser bastante inteligente, informático o algo por el estilo, con la habilidad y conocimientos suficientes como para desactivar las redes de seguridad como lo ha hecho hast- dejó de hablar, hundió su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de John y le dio un agarrón, el cual obviamente hizo saltar a John, y la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

"Sherlock!" iba gritarle qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo pero recordó el asunto de ser novios por lo que guardó su rabia- "Cuántas veces te he dicho que en el laboratorio no me distraigas, podría votar un reactivo"

"Pero John... es demasiado tentador" hundió más su cara en el cuello y olfateó el pelo de John

"Tu culo es más tentador que el mío, en serio, no sé cómo un cuerpo tan delgado como el tuyo tiene un culo tan pronunciado."

- "Ejem..." - Lestrade se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de la pareja- chicos, siento interrumpir...

"No, no hay problema, ¿qué pasa Inspector?" - se apresuró a decir John mientras luchaba por contenerse mientras Sherlock lo abrazaba por la cintura y levantaba el rostro para ver a Lestrade.

- "Necesito consultar sobre un caso de asesinato que sucedió hace unas horas... la víctima escribió algo antes de morir, pero no el nombre del asesino"

"Oh, eso suena entretenido, ¿cierto amor? podemos dejarle encargado el resultado del estudio a Mike e ir a ver este caso, ¿cierto?" - dijo Sherlock frotando su cara con la de John y apretando el abrazo mientras sonreía.

"Claro Sherlock, voy a decirle a Mike que vea el análisis y nos avise cuando estén los resultados y partiremos a la escena del crimen" - se soltó del abrazo lo más suave que pudo y salió del laboratorio rápidamente por la puerta.

Lestrade se le quedó viendo como imbécil, obviamente debido a la situación en la que los había encontrado. No quería ser el primero en empezar a hablar, por lo que actuó con normalidad haciendo una mezcla cualquiera en un tubo de ensayo para esperar a que Lestrade preguntara.

- "Y ¿qué es lo que acabo de ver, Sherlock?"

"¿Qué de qué?!

- "Desde cuándo tu y John se volvieron... tan... cercanos?"

"Ah, eso. Por favor, Lestrade... no me digas que tú de entre toda la gente no te habías dado cuenta... entre nosotros hay química desde que nos conocimos, y nos hicimos pareja hace ya unos meses..."

- "¿¡Meses!? cuánto tiempo?"

"enm... dos, creo. Decidimos no mostrar gestos de cariño en público, pero también acordamos que no negaríamos nada si nos descubrían... de todas formas no se suponía que aparecieras de pronto por aquí"

- "enm... lo siento por interrumpir"

"No, no, sin duda el caso lo vale... ah, ya se acerca John" - se puso su abrigo y tomó el de John para ayudarle a ponérsela en cuanto atravesara la puerta. Y así lo hizo.

"Gracias, Sherlock, yo puedo cerrarla solo, solo vamos"

Lestrade se adelantó y lo siguieron al coche de policía.

La escena fue bastante esclarecedora, y de hecho estaba el nombre del asesino escrito... Solo que Lestrade no había sido capaz de verlo. La inscripción hecha por la víctima decía "8OH017" el 7 del final era el doble de grande que el resto de números y letras. Al ver las fotos familiares que estaban en la casa pudo terminar de urdir la historia en su cabeza.

"Bien, Lestrade, arresta al esposo de la hija mayor, él es tu asesino."

- "¿Qué, porqué? Digo, ¿cómo lo sabes?

"Por favor, Lestrade, está escrito en el suelo"

"Eh, Lestrade, el apellido del yerno es SCHULZ, cierto?" preguntó John

- "Si, ese es el apellido"

"Entonces al 8 quítale esta línea, a la o bórrale este fragmento, al 0 bórrale la parte de arriba y al 7, la línea que sobrepasa el límite del porte de las otras. El asesino al descubrir que su nombre había sido escrito quiso despistar haciendo esto"

- "Oh..."

"Seguramente hace poco le asignó gran parte de sus propiedades a su hija mayor, y el yerno quiso beneficiarse de ello... seguramente tiene muchas deudas o-"

"Está a punto de separarse, sin división de bienes, por lo que recibiría un buen monto de lo que le tocara a su esposa, gracias John, por explicárselo a Lestrade."

"ah- uh... Siento haberte molestado, Sherlock"

"No, no, no te disculpes mi amor... eso fue lindo, no tienes idea cómo... me en-" mirada lasciva

"Sh... Sherlock!" le había puesto su mano en la boca, para que no lo avergonzara en frente de todos. Sherlock en serio parecía estar disfrutando molestarlo con todo este asunto de fingir ser pareja. - "qué!?"- John sacó la mano porque Sherlock se la había lengüeteado.

"Definitivamente no lo voy a dejar pasar..." lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó. Ahí, en donde a pesar de no estar el cadáver, había yacido el cuerpo y estaba lleno de sangre por todos lados y de policías curiosos y asombrados. Y a pesar de la torpeza de Sherlock, el beso no se vio tan torpe. John supuso que esto era necesario dentro de la farsa del noviazgo de la que había aceptado participar, y tendría que cooperar para que fuera creíble; por lo que había tomado el control del beso, enseñándole a Sherlock a seguirlo.

"Esto se siente bien, después de todo... los besos son, besos..." pensó John.

- "ejem... gracias chicos por ayudarnos en este caso"

" ah, si no hay problema Greg" - dijo John cuando pudo separarse de Sherlock que aún lo abrazaba posesivamente

"John, John, casa..."

- "Te dije que te buscaras un hobby... qué te costaba ir a pescar?" - dijo Sally con un tono burlón

La ignoraron y se fueron. Aún cuando esperaban a que pasara un taxi Sherlock no lo había soltado.

"Sherlock, no creo que vengan por aquí, ya puedes soltarme. Si esto es una especie de venganza por haberle dado las explicaciones a Lestrade de una forma sutil, lo siento..."

"No me molesta, de hecho me parece interesante, y creo que es genial. Al fin alguien más observa lo evidente." lo soltó de su agarre.

"Gracias"

Sonrieron y se fueron en el taxi a Bart's de nuevo, para ver cómo iba el reconocimiento de DNA. Solo encontraron el resultado de la fibra: lana de oveja procesada típica de los sweaters que venden en cualquier parte. El tema con el DNA es que a pesar de la eficacia de la máquina en replicar la muestra, al parecer tuvieron la suficiente mala suerte como para encontrar un fragmento en el que se presentaba justo mayormente las secuencias repetitivas y no mostraba la singularidad de quien le pertenecía. podrían dejarlo ahí y a ver si con el paso de las horas, o los días se lograba algo, pero no era necesario estar encima mientras Mike o Molly cooperaran. Decidieron dejarlo, de todas formas ya eran las 2:13 am, y debían dormir algo ya que luego tendrían que empacar maletas para el centro recreacional y hacer un plan para seguir, obviamente. O al menos eso pensó John.

Una vez estando en su habitación notó que las cosas no estaban exactamente como las había dejado (en realidad el capitán Watson tenía mejor memoria visual de la que le gustaba aceptar); como había estado todo el día acompañando a Sherlock no podría haber sido él, y la Sra. Hudson jamás se metía en sus cosas. Empezó a cambiarse la ropa con movimientos deliberados para ocultar que estaba buscando algo extraño en la habitación. No fue realmente tan difícil encontrar un deje de luz roja que se asomaba en lo alto de una repisa, y entonces supo que estaba siendo visto por cámaras de vigilancia. Como no podía comprobar la existencia de micrófonos, optó por la estrategia de fingir ignorar lo que sucedía, debía alertar a Sherlock de la única forma posible...

"Sherlock, amor... ¿cuánto más piensas demorar en subir a la cama?"

"Unm... en serio está molesto con todo esto, para seguir fingiendo en casa... seguro es algo sarcástico" pensó Sherlock. Pero en seguida ese pensamiento se esfumó de su cabeza. John tenía paciencia de santo, sobre todo con él, y no diría algo infantilmente sarcástico sin sentido alguno estando en casa... Algo debía estar pasando, sin duda sería mejor ir a comprobar. Terminó de ponerse el pijama y subió corriendo al cuarto de John.

"Hey, creí que ya no vendrías..." dijo estirándole los brazos demandantemente.

"Hm..."

John apretó el abrazo y le dio un beso flojo, y lo giró de a poco para dirigir su mirada, luego besó su cuello para que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y pudiera ver hacia arriba el pequeño reflejo de la luz. Sherlock bajó la cabeza y le besó la frente, para hacerle saber que ya la había visto. Se tiraron en la cama y se cubrieron con las sábanas, se abrazaron y pretendieron estar mimándose, mientras John susurraba en el oído de Sherlock.

"En serio, que tu hermano es un maldito sobre protector o alguien más nos está vigilando"

"Creo que es mi hermano... él es básicamente la razón de porqué todo el mundo tiene que creer que esto es real, porque los dueños del centro recreacional son amigos suyos y ya sabes, ellos son grandes contribuyentes para el estado y él hace la vista gorda de sus asuntos ilegales... jamás me permitiría investigarlos, ni acercarme al centro si no creyera que esto es real"

"Malditos Holmes" John sonó bastante molesto, y le mordió la oreja a Sherlock, quien gimió por el asombro. "Espero que eso sea creíble, maldición"

"Auch" Sherlock dejó de susurrar

"A dormir"

"Si, capitán!" dijo en tono divertido.

Quedarse dormidos fue más fácil de lo que pretendieron que fuera, y duró más de lo que esperaban, el reloj biológico de John no lo despertó a las 6:30 como de costumbre, y despertó por un ruido en la puerta de entrada a las 10:30, seguramente sería la Sra. Hudson entrando en la estancia. No se levantó porque reconoció sus pasos, y éstos indicaron que solo dejó algo sobre la mesa y salió. Seguramente el desayuno, la Sra. Hudson siempre era tan amable... Dio un suspiro y como Sherlock estaba sobre su pecho se despertó al sentir el cambio de ritmo.

"Buenos días, Sherlock. Creo que la Sra. Hudson nos trajo algo de desayuno..."

"Oh, buenos días, vamos a comer entonces." - Sherlock estaba de buen humor, le pareció curioso a John.

Él se vistió y Sherlock simplemente se puso su bata. Tomaron desayuno (Sherlock comió porciones razonables, para alivio de John, quien siempre luchaba mucho para lograr hacerlo comer) y luego se dispusieron a hacer las maletas... John se demoró 15 minutos, como buen soldado siempre llevaba solo lo esencial. Cuando bajó se encontró con que Sherlock estaba tirado en el sofá, seguramente en "su palacio mental" por lo que supo que no había hecho su maleta. Probablemente ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza la idea de hacer su maleta. Así que fue a la habitación de Sherlock y buscó su ropa. No fue difícil, el detective siempre vestía trajes y solo encontró ese tipo de ropa en su ropero. El problema es que iban a un centro recreacional, y supuestamente debían fingir ser clientes normales, por lo que debería llevar al menos traje de baño. Considerando este último punto fue cuando decidió ir a comprar. No fue muy difícil decidir, compró uno morado con franjas negras a los lados y uno azul marino. Cuando volvió se encontró con Sherlock exactamente en la posición que estaba antes de salir. Empacó los trajes de baño y se preparó el té. Estaba dando el segundo sorbo cuando su puerta se abrió bruscamente.

- Paren este escándalo, ¡Ahora! - Mycroft estaba rojo, probablemente de furia.

"Hola Mycroft, esa no es manera de irrumpir en casa de otras personas"

- Por favor, Dr. Watson, no va a creer que yo me voy a tragar todo este cuento de que son pareja. Por favor, Sherlock ni siquiera tiene amigos!

"Tampoco pensaron que iba a ser capaz de tener un compañero de piso y aquí estoy"

- ¿A qué demonios están jugando? Exijo que me lo digas ahora, Sherlock.

"No creo que tu intelecto te dé para comprenderlo, hermanito" Dijo burlonamente Sherlock incorporándose.

- Por favor, Sherlock. Es imposible que lleven dos meses en una relación, lo habría notado.

"Así que en realidad simplemente estás furioso porque los mirones que tienes sobre nosotros son unos incompetentes... qué infantil, Mycroft"

"Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor, John"

- ¡No lo creo!

"¿Y por eso pusiste las malditas cámaras en nuestra casa? ¿En serio querías ver como llevaba a tu hermano a la cama? ¡Eres un maldito enfermo Mycroft! y no, no pongas esa maldita cara de no entender nada, tus estúpidos subordinados son tan incompetentes que sin duda morirían antes de ubicar a un enemigo." - no sabía si su ira estaba muy bien fingida o si era en serio... tal vez un poco de ambas

La cara de asombro fingido de Sherlock era para Óscar, pero la de Mycroft simplemente no tenía precio...

- No- no lo creo...

"¿¡Y encima quieres que te lo demuestre maldito enfermo!? ¡Ten tus malditas pruebas!"

Se lanzó sobre Sherlock en el sofá y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de pijama de Sherlock y acarició uno de sus pezones, provocándole un gemido. Sherlock movió su cadera hacia arriba para estar más cerca de John, y por lo demás dejó que John estuviera al mando. Mycroft se paró bruscamente de su asiento y tiró a John de encima, éste se cayó al suelo. Sherlock estaba todo rojo y respiraba con dificultad, Mycroft nunca lo había visto así.

"Vete a la mierda, Mycroft. Quiero tus putas cámaras y micrófonos fuera de mi casa."

- Mantendré mis ojos sobre ustedes.- dijo Mycroft retomando el aire para salir con fingida compostura.

Sherlock y John se quedaron tirados como estaban para calmarse, hasta que sonó el celular de Sherlock. John sabía que él no se pararía a buscarlo, por lo que simplemente se paró del suelo y contestó. Era Lestrade, que llamaba para que fueran a completar el papeleo del caso de la noche anterior. Respondió que una vez hubieran almorzado irían a Scotland Yard.

Sherlock se vistió y fueron a Angelo's.

- Oh, Sherlock! Como dije la otra vez, lo quieras del menú gratis para ti y para tu cita.

"Él no es mi cita."

"Soy su novio"

- Vamos a brindar por eso!

El almuerzo se vio retrasado por el suceso con Mycroft, por lo que eran ya las 3 de la tarde cuando comieron... terminado el almuerzo dieron un paseo por el parque para bajar la comida y luego se fueron a Scotland Yard. Era entretenido ver las reacciones de los agentes al verlos pasar de la mano... Lestrade los hizo pasar rápidamente a su oficina.

- Bueno, tengo que tomar declaración y necesito firmas en algunos papeles y una descripción también escrita. Éste caso queda resuelto a nombre d-

"Sherlock Holmes" se apuró a decir John

"Pero John, tu resolviste y explicaste el caso"

"Yo no soy el detective consultor, solo soy un doctor."

- Tiene ahí un punto, Dr. Watson. Pero pensaba decir que quedaba a nombre de ambos, por lo que uno puede dar la declaración y el otro avanzar con los papeles, así toma menos tiempo el trámite.

"Oh Lestrade, te has vuelto práctico, me parece bien. A mí me gusta hablar por lo que dejaré a John encargarse de lo escrito"

Les llevó poco menos de una hora encargarse de eso, y cuando se despedían Sherlock le informó que no estarían disponibles al menos por una semana, se tomarían unas pequeñas vacaciones.

- Así que te lo llevas de luna de miel, Sherlock?

"Oh no seas estúpido, para una luna de miel me lo llevaría mínimo a Miami o al Caribe, y no nos verías en meses"

- No creí que te gustaran los climas tropicales

"No seas ingenuo, Lestrade. Si Sherlock quiere ir a esos lugares es porque estadísticamente, poseen mayor número de crímenes sin resolver..."

"¿Ves como es perfecto?"

-Definitivamente, hecho el uno para el otro.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando llegaron a su apartamento, la Sra. Hudson les informó que unos hombres habían entrado en su piso diciendo que tenían que quitar unas cámaras y micrófonos, se fueron a la estancia y un rato después recibieron noticias de Mike. El DNA resultó ser de perro. Si, un pelo de perro en una escena del crimen. Esto no les daba la identidad del perpetrador, pero si daba un indicio sobre su carácter: amaba a los perros.

Sherlock tocó su violín para John, porque no le quedaba más que esperar hasta mañana para al centro recreacional, ahí encontrarían más pistas … Primera vez que tocaba algo al gusto de John, Historia del tango, de Piazzolla. Se dejó llevar por la excelente interpretación de Sherlock... una persona que no lo conociera hubiese dicho que era imposible que él fuera tan frío, con una interpretación tan llena de sentimiento y dramatismo. No pudo evitar aplaudir cuando hubo terminado... Sherlock hizo una reverencia y siguió tocando, esta vez concierto para violín de Tshaivkosky. John se paró para dirigirse a la cocina y hacer la cena mientras disfrutaba de la música. Invitaron a la Sra. Hudson a cenar, fue una velada agradable. Se acostaron a las 23 hrs, tenían que levantarse temprano al otro día. Esta vez no habían cámaras, por lo que durmieron cada uno en su cuarto.

Se levantaron a las 6:30, el reloj biológico de John esta vez funcionó y Sherlock probablemente ni siquiera había dormido mucho, eso era común en él. Salieron a las 8 de su casa, y fueron a la estación de trenes para dirigirse a su nueva aventura.

Sherlock fue un verdadero niño en el tren. Estaba aburrido y el viaje era de tres horas. Pasaron un rato en el vagón de comidas y John hizo que le dijera de donde venía cada persona que había en el vagón y qué tipo de trabajo desempeñaba. Funcionó por una hora y media... cuando se estaba poniendo odioso otra vez, a John no le quedó otra opción que ponerlo a dormir. Una inofensiva llave del sueño, y Sherlock dormía como bebé. El resto del viaje lo pasó procurando que Sherlock no despertara, y leyendo un libro. Cuando llegaron a la estación Sherlock no tuvo ocasión de reprochar a John por lo que había hecho, tenían que buscar un auto de alquiler para ir a su destino. Llegaron casi a las 12, mostraron sus ID en portería y aparcaron el auto.

Era realmente grande, y no podían precisar su extensión. Sin duda ahí habría de todo. Fueron conducidos a su habitación, dentro de la mansión central (si, habían dos más). Un cuarto de lujo, realmente espacioso y con todas las comodidades que se podrían desear para una pareja. Acomodaron sus cosas por ahí y fueron a dar un paseo.

Era temporada baja, y según supieron en el recinto habían 8 parejas, contándolos a ellos. Vieron a la primera pareja en el vestíbulo, hablando con un auxiliar sobre una clase de cocina que querían tomar, había dos parejas en la piscina y otras dos jugando tenis, una pareja estaba en su habitación y la última pareja la vieron sentada en una banca del parque. Eran una mujer que estaba en sus 30 y un joven de a lo mucho 25 años. Ella era bastante extrovertida por lo que se podía notar, y por eso no les extrañó que fuera a saludarlos.

- hola, chicos, soy Angela. Éste es mi esposo, Richard.

- pueden decirme Rich.

"Hola, soy Sam" dijo Sherlock fingiendo ser casi tan efusivo como ella. Al ver que John no se presentaba, intervino. "Él es Jack, mi novio"

- Hey, al parecer Jack es tímido, no Sam? vamos, Jack, aquí nadie les objetará nada, no hay problema con las demostraciones de cariño.

"No soy tímido. Solo estaba desconcentrado. Un gusto Angela, Rich."

- Estábamos pensando en ir a almorzar ahora, ya almorzaron ustedes? podríamos ir todos juntos.

"Oh, qué buena idea. Jack y yo acabamos de llegar y no comimos de camino."

Una pareja irritantemente amable para el gusto de Sherlock, John no les tomaba atención porque estaba más preocupado de algo que le había llamado la atención... nunca había auxiliares a la vista a pesar de que se aseguraba había mucho personal para atender las necesidades de los huéspedes, sin embargo cuando llegaron al comedor en seguida apareció alguien para atenderlos... ¿Cámaras? obviamente, no puede ser otra cosa. En ese caso, ¿en cuántas partes había cámaras? ¿habrían cámaras en las habitaciones? demonios, eso sería molesto y atentaría con la privacidad de los clientes y sin duda los dejaría en evidencia, y significaría que en ese centro las cosas son verdaderamente retorcidas y sucias y tienen más control de lo que creyó tuvieran. Sherlock parloteaba fingiendo amabilidad y estaba funcionando para sacar la información que requería sobre el caso, pero Angela no podía evitar mirar constantemente a John quien miraba en todas direcciones a ratos, por lo que Sherlock puso su mano de improvisto en el muslo de John, y cuando este iba a gritar le dio un beso.

Uf, casi grito Sherlock en vez de Sam; pensó John. Devolvió el beso para "actuar con normalidad" y se disculpó.

"Perdón Sam, este lugar es muy grande y me estoy aprendiendo los lugares a donde llevan los pasillos"

- En serio te estaba tomando por tímido, Jack -dijo Rich- pero después de todo ese no es el tema. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

"Enm... vivimos juntos desde hace un tiempo, pero la relación se oficializó hace unos dos meses más o menos, ¿cierto Sam?"

"Dos meses, cuatro días, 13 horas y 38 minutos"

- A eso si que le llamo llevar la cuenta. Deberías aprender un poco de Sam, ¿no crees Rich?

"¿Vamos al canopy ahora, Sam?"

"Es lo que habíamos acordado"

Terminaron el almuerzo y se cambiaron de ropa. Menos mal John había empacado y puso ropa acorde a las actividades que realizarían para Sherlock. Se lanzaron en canopy, jugaron tenis (ocasión en la que sacaron más información) y luego se fueron a cambiar para ir a la piscina. Habían ahora más parejas ahí, por lo que la recolección de información fue mucho más eficaz. John se sentía antisocial ante la personalidad extrovertida de "Sam". Se fue primero a la habitación para revisar si habían cámaras... en efecto, 5, y todas fáciles de tapar si les tirabas ropa encima... ya tenía un plan para lograr taparlas en la noche. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con una muchacha pelirroja al lado de una camilla para masajes esperándolo con una gran sonrisa.

- Me ha enviado Sam, para servirle.

Se dejó caer en la camilla y se entregó a las hábiles manos de la masajista. Justo cuando iba a la parte baja de su espalda se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios haces tocando a mi novio?" - Sherlock había sonado tan realista que John casi pensó que era de verdad. (Sherlock hubiese preferido que pensase eso, porque era verdad)

"Tú la enviaste a que me hiciera masajes, eso es lo que ella ha dicho"

- ¿Su pareja no es la Sra. Sam Adler entonces Sr. Jack?

"¡Vete de aquí!"Sherlock había perdido los nervios como John se apretaba el estomago de la risa.

"jajaj, fue la mujer, incluso aquí ella te marca como suyo"

Sherlock se frenó ante esas palabras... John no era tan buen actor como para lucir tan natural diciendo esas palabras. ¿No le había dicho Mycroft que había muerto supuestamente?

"Ah Sherlock, en serio, tu cara de asombro no tiene precio... Pero como se que probablemente me hostigarás hasta que lo suelte te lo diré. Un tiempo después de que la salvaste ella no pudo resistirse a restregarme en la cara que no podías soportar la idea de que muriera y la salvaste."

"Mujer estúpida... no entiendo cómo se deja llevar así por sus impulsos..."

"Ciertamente se parece bastante a cierto detective consultor que conozco..."

"Oh, por favor John, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella"

"No me interesa. Baja un poco más la cabeza o las cámaras podrán ver lo que estás diciendo"

"Maldición, en serio todo Inglaterra está tapizado en cámaras?"

"Casi, pero aquí las tienen para atender las necesidades de los clientes supuestamente y para vigilar sus actividades"

* * *

Hola! aún queda bastante por venir en este fic, tengo demasiadas ideas... y qué puedo decir, Piazzolla fue mi mayor inspiración, me puse a escuchar todos los tomas posibles. Sherlock Holmes es un gran actor, he aquí su dramatismo en su máxima espresión ewé oh, no... el drama viene en el siguiente capítulo oops.


End file.
